


it's going to be ok

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, Dildos, Double Penetration, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, SPN kink meme fill, Size Queen Dean Winchester, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester, Unreliable Narrator, dean does not consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Sam has a big cock but it's not enough for Dean. He wants more, so Sam decides to give him more and fucks him with his cock and a dildo at the same time. Consent up to author.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/151440.html?thread=46757008#t46757008
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	it's going to be ok

“Sammy, please!” _Dean_. He sounded hysterical, sobbing under Sam.

Sam pet his sweat drenched hair like he was a puppy. A fleeting thought of adorning his brother in a collar, and mitts came to mind. Maybe another time. He looked down eagerly at Dean, drinking in the sight of Dean cuffed to the bed. His knees were bent and spread wide so that Sam had a perfect view of the dildo in his puffy hole.

Sam realized a while ago Dean would never be satisfied with just taking Sam’s cock. Sure Sam had a huge cock, he had been told multiple times he was pretty well endowed. But it was probably the third or fourth time they had sex together and Sam could tell Dean wished his brother was bigger. He had never pegged Dean as a size queen but he was.

So here they were in a rundown motel room in some backwater town and Sam was going to give his brother what he has been wanting forever now. He just wished he figured it out from the beginning. Sam considered himself to be a gentle lover who wanted the best for his partners. That extended to his brother, writhing and begging Sam under him, tugging at the cuffs that attached him to the bed.

“Please, Sam, please,” Dean whined. Pre-come was dribbling from his cock. The dildo sticking out of his hole glistened with lube. Sam’s eyes darkened with lust and he reached over to grab the dildo. At the touch, Sam could hear Dean release a whimper. 

“Please take it out,” Dean whispered. He sounded fucked out. It made Sam even more aroused, he could feel his cock straining in his jeans. He unzipped his jeans and freed his cock. He watched Dean look over at him with tears shining in his eyes. “W-what are you doing?”

Sam licked his lips, tugging the dildo out, only to slam it back in. Dean threw his head back and howled in pain. “Don’t worry, Dean. I’m gonna give you what you want,” Sam said. He positioned himself to kneel between Dean’s legs.

He pushed a finger into Dean’s fucked out hole. He moved his finger around experimentally. There was no resistance. Sam sighed as he pulled his finger back. He was pleasantly surprised to find how loose his brother was. Then again he had been playing with the dildo for over an hour now. It was only natural for Dean to be super loose after all the stimulation. He smiled down at Dean as he leaned forward and slowly pushed his cock in. Dean arched up, his mouth open in a silent scream, green eyes dull and vacant. 

Sam thrust all the way in, feeling the dildo next to his cock. Dean felt so good. “It’s going to be ok now, Dean,” he told his brother, not caring that Dean had fallen unconscious at this point. “I should’ve figured you’d be a size queen from the start. But don’t worry, from now on, I’m going to give you what you need.”

Sam hadn’t always been good with keeping his promises in the past, but when it came to Dean, he was going to make an exception.

**THE END**


End file.
